Amante de un endemoniado Teniente
by Nana19
Summary: El Teniente Sebastián Michaelis considerado dentro de la Armada Nacional como un perfecto estereotipo a seguir-según sus superiores-y un casanova fichado solo por aquellos quienes están cansados de su exceso de feromonas. La época de pasantías empresariales ha llegado en el invierno de 2012 y con ello también una estudiante de secundaria. [A/U] (No Yaoi) -personajes del manga-
1. Nuevo rumbo

_**!Hola a tod s! Buenas noches, madrugadas, días, tardes, etc. **_

_**Particularmente tengo una inclinación en publicar por las noches es que en este momento del día es como si la inspiración para hacer las tareas te llegara... ¿ahh? bueno así lo veo... otras chicas actualizan en las madrugadas... así que -Lo mejor pasa por las noches-madrugas- **Éxito**  
**_

_**°Mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji° emoción, emoción pero muchos nervios... =D Considerando que de entre todos este es mi Anime favorito... el primero en mi lista... ah-como lo amo.  
**_

_**Tengo mucho que decir... pero Naahh no soy muy buena con las presentaciones, en fin... he aquí un trabajo que he creado e ideado gracias a una sumisa inspiración por parte de una amiga. **_

_**Nos leemos abajo-ooooooooooooooooo... (Pump)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son obra y gracia de _**Toboso**_**_ Yana_.** A excepción de personajes nuevos que se vinculen en esta historia que reclamo como -míos-

**_Época_****_:_ **actual

_**Lugar:**_(¿?) Por motivos de guardar cierta información es preferible que quede a imaginación de ustedes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Summary:_**

_El Teniente Sebastián Michaelis considerado dentro de la Armada Nacional como un perfecto estereotipo a seguir-según sus superiores-y un casanova fichado solo por aquellos quienes están cansados de su exceso de feromonas. La época de pasantías empresariales ha llegado en el invierno de 2012 y con ello también una estudiante de secundaria quien intentara por todos sus medios no convertirse en la amante de ese sensualmente endemoniado hombre en uniforme blanco._

* * *

.

.

**"Amante de un endemoniado Teniente"**

**Introducción:  
**

El segundo mes del apocalíptico año sin ansias esperado 2012 marcaba en el calendario el primer día. Como era de esperarse en este tiempo, las lluvias helaban en altas temperaturas las madrugadas y mañanas ya que por las noches el calor que se sentía en pleno apogeo como si fuese un día de playa era considerado parte del enfriamiento del suelo cuando el vapor se enfrascaba en el ambiente. A menudo se reportaban accidentes automovilísticos en la prensa escrita y hablada con consecuencias de pérdidas humanas por un exceso de velocidad, la calzada es húmeda y la visualidad disminuye con grandes chaparrones, sea como fueran las causas, la vida siempre pendía de un hilo cada día. Y cada día existido es la experiencia vivida jamás olvidada y a la vez jamás recordada porque cuando uno muere la memoria se tapona en el libro de la muerte.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

___— _"Cada ojo era una estrella fulgurosa

_ y así me hablo con celestial acento,_

_ dulce y suave en su habla melodiosa"__— _

_** -Dante Alighieri-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capítulo: I **

El reloj de muñequera marcaba las primeras ocho horas del primer día del segundo mes del año doceavo después de los pasados primeros dos milenios contados por una humanidad en declive.

Apenas y puso un pie dentro de lo que seria su segundo hogar durante los siguientes cuarenta y tres días se sentía en una mezcla de sentimientos previstos como la ansiedad y algún deje de miedo. Antiguamente en momentos colegiales en grupo a menudo se comentaba sobre esta experiencia que era prácticamente un requisito para la graduación en el próximo año, sucumbía por cabezas ajenas y propia suya dudas como: _— ¿Qué haremos? ¿Serán buenos o malos con quienes nos toque "trabajar"? ¿Y si me equivoco en una tarea?... __— _Entre otras. Pero muy a su pesar no estaba concebida cierta idea… esa que nos hace perder el sentido, la razón, el tiempo y la propia inteligencia se esfuma. No, de hecho no estaba en sus regímenes tal cosa que venga teñida con relaciones maritales.

El tumulto de gentío en su parecer dispersando en distintos departamentos del edificio conjunto. De cierta forma se traía la sensación de estar fuera de lugar, o mejor contextualizado en un _fuera de tiempo__. _

Trago en seco, difícilmente el comprender. Si mas no recordaba su tía paterna le había hecho el comentario de que su supuesta entrada era a las ocho de la mañana. ¡Grave error! Mal información y un punto menos para la puntualidad de una dama como estudiante de secundaria.

– Estas no son las horas adecuadas para arribar a este, su lugar, de trabajo – le sorprendió de lleno su voz varonil y sumisa. Básicamente sus palabras acreditaban a una reprendida pero por en la forma en que lo hacia aseveraba un simple murmullo del viento – La impuntualidad es una falta de respeto mas no de tiempo ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

– S-si… – en plena afirmación hizo temible aparición esa persona o mejor deleitado como ese hombre, se paro en frente de ella, imponente y majestuoso.

– Srta. Debo recordarle si es el caso que a usted no se le haya informado de que en esta institución la entrada es a las 7:30 am y no toleramos retraso alguno – ya tal actitud de reprendida le recordaba a cierta profesora de Contabilidad, siempre hablando en forma tal vez innecesaria que desde luego, es el punto de saber del estudiante.

Alzó los ojos que hasta el momento los mantuvo ocultos por su baja cabeza y por consiguiente, cabello.

Tal vez no sea el estereotipo que se había marcado para si de un hombre. Pero definitivamente este _hombre _precisaba la palabra Belleza y todo lo que dentro de ella pueda abarcar.

– Sí señor – hablo cortante, no dejándose a si misma hablar mas de lo debido a consecuencia de su nerviosismo ahora palpable en las palmas de sus manos, escondidas estas por la tela de su falda escocesa.

– Bien – afirmó él, pasándose de sensual echando su cabello nuevamente hacia atrás – nos estamos entendiendo – era claro precisar que los mechones eran largos debido a que unas hilachas se le escurrían por nueva cuenta hacia adelante. Él aun fisgón, le echo ligera ojeada mientras ella trataba de evadir su cuerpo para caminar. Muy bien, desde el punto de vista posterior a su frente el paisaje de la chica, pintaba bien. Debajo de aquel uniforme escolar debía coexistir una exquisita mujer tierna – _oya _–el sonido más sexual que sus cuerdas bocales podían emitir, con suma ligereza se desprendió de sus labios, siendo hasta ahora imperceptible para aquella muchacha ahora ya, distante.

Sonrió débil boca.

No podía esperar por otra increíble casualidad para hablar con ella. No, no.

Sus pesados zapatos en andar estuvieron, caminaba a igual nivel que esa pequeña recién llegada. Su efímera presencia en entorno suyo le llenaba los ojos de increíble voracidad, su belleza femenina esta en términos indiscutibles mas que eso el campo de feromonas volátiles que aspiraba tenia olor ingenuo a… ¿Cerezas? Si escrutaba perfectamente debía de entender que a lo que llamaba como un gen atractivo no era nada más que su perfume, simple y simple agua con aroma embriagante y adictivo.

**o.o.o**

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel sujeto que vio por primera ocasión. No sabía con exactitud plena si estaba bien o mal, porque desde que le conoció el mundo un poco estabilizado de su compostura se derrumbo en menos de dos días de labores. Ese hombre la perturbaba con su sola presencia.

Si bien su memoria era constante usurpadora de todo olvido, su consciencia era tal cleptómana de quietud poca.

Tamborileo los dedos por encima del cristal que jugaba el rol de mantel sobre la madera del escritorio donde jugaba a ser la "secretaria" del Teniente, debido a que la efectiva mujer por motivo de vacaciones dejo su puesto de trabajo, en ausentes dos semanas. Estaba esperando a que _ese _hombre le adjudicara una tarea o quizá en el peor de los casos que la llame a su oficina, por detrás de las puertas colosales.

Mientras estaba allí sentada sin hacer mas nada, recapitulaba en su mente imágenes y porque no, los sonidos de todo el momento. Echo un poco la cabeza hacia atrás debido a que la silla no más tapaba la espalda. Cerro los ojos contemple una bellísima película ideada a partir de un _recuerdo. _

* * *

_**[Flash Back]**_

– _¡Hey, Amy! ¿Verdad?_

– _Sí– apenas lo dijo pensó en recapitularse puesto a que no tenia con precisión una respuesta a una pregunta que no era clara. Y si lo hizo fue para callarlo. _

– _¿Tú estabas el domingo en el Centro Comercial? – Interrogo bajito como un seguido susurro – ¿Verdad? – alzo una ceja negrizca el tipo, invirtiendo un poco su rostro níveo. Ella hizo lo mismo debido a su dudosa afirmación. _

– _No, no… – afirmó en mengua voz. Ambos se miraron cómplices. Él rió y ella no. _**Incrédula.**

**__****[Fin del Flash Back]**

* * *

Incrédula, incrédula…

Abrió los ojos como cuan mañana al despertar después de cometer una indebida falta.

La breve recapitulación en la conciencia fue basta como para enrojecer sus mejillas pero no por que eso provocase en ella algún tipo de sentimiento vergonzoso como cuando el chico que te gusta de improvista te mira o si quiera fijarse en ti puede, pero este enrojecimiento no era por eso. Tenía fuera de si cierta discrepancia, era enojo puro. Y es que ¿Quién con su juicio de hombre de armada puede llevar una conversación fuera de lo laboral con una pasante de secundaria en plena formación? Cuando compañeros y superiores suyos están en su alrededor. Tan cerca de si. Y desde ese momento sentía que llevaba por encima de los hombros una mala impresión para los cabos y capitanes. También estaba el hecho de comenzó a llamarla por su nombre.

- "_Química"… - _se rumoreaba por el albedrío.

Mordió su labio. Cierta rabieta dentro de ella habitaba.

Un "_Bip" _freno todo aquel sentimiento, se esfumo. Esa era la llamada firme que ella no podía temerosa dejar de esperar. Resoplo aire por su boca, intentando calmar sus nervios por medio de las manos. Vio hacia un lado y hacia el otro, el lugar era desolado. Apenas se oía ciertas conversaciones ajenas correr por pasillos contiguos. Y lo típico, llamadas por teléfonos. En si, del ambiente nada podía perturbar que entrase en ese lugar, ese despacho.

Casi llegaría la hora del almuerzo, así que pretendería que no escucho nada. Utilizaría como excusa si este llegase a salir de su oficina: **_«__Tuve que ir al baño, no escuche a su llamado, Teniente Michaelis__» _**_Debía aceptar que tal cosa sonaba un tanto inmaduro. __**Inmaduro… **_inmadura ella, inmadura su excusa e inmaduro el Teniente.

Siempre se caracterizo por lanzarse a realizar tareas que sus compañeras se oponían. Y una de ellas era la interacción con alguna persona importante, claro ejemplo: un maestro. Agarro en brazo, contadas tres carpetas pesadas, de un solo tirón bastaba.

Armándose de valor cuantioso conjugando un rostro casi imperturbable de cualquier emoción, fue.

Pero todo valor ferozmente agarrado pareció de verdad abandonarla cuando ante el portón drupa se quedo, sin tocar ni pedir permiso porque su voz aterciopelada inundo bajo sus oídos.

– …_Adelante… __– _inquirió decidido el hombre.

Dio pisada temblorosa sobra la alfombra una vez que solo empujase la puerta con el nudillo de las manos. Él dejaba la puerta unta mientras le sea conveniente.

Y entonces recordó aquel verso de Dante en "La Divina Comedia" _(1)_. No había forma en el mundo que aquel trio de versos encajaran casi y suspicazmente acreditando un _perfectamente_ en su idilio interno. Como no, con aquella fiereza de libídine. El tipo que por el momento era su "Jefe" estaba perspicazmente sentado en su silla oficinista de negro cuero, la madera de su escritorio brillaba ligereza, el aromatizante escondido en algún lugar hacia trabajo factible puesto a que su olfato fue sensible a tan olor cuantioso, no por ello era desagradable, todo lo contrario.

Y mas pasando exactamente al centro de toda distracción estaba la pantera _(2)_ en forma de hombre. Guardaba desde el miércoles pasado su imagen tan vívida como en sueños. Y en esta realidad efímera. Tenía la manía de arreglarse el cabello con sus manos hacia atrás, cada vez y cuando debido a que no utilizaba ningún tipo de fijador. En caso protervo, lucia endemoniad-amente sexy, con su expresión facial: los ojos entreabiertos y su diente mordía su labio inferior. No sabía con exactitud si su comportamiento era así de usual.

– Aquí están sus archivos ordenados por fechas, Teniente – inquirió rápido desviando su atención del hombre e intentando romper el momento de ilusión, para no caer presa de su hipnotizante mirada carmesí.

– Amy… – le llamo de abrupto – Tengo dos cupones gratis de comida para KFC para usted. Ahora ¿Quiere ir conmigo? O ¿Le pedirá a uno de sus amiguitos que le acompañe? – en ocasiones solía portarse brusco.

Avanzó despacio hasta llegar donde él.

– ¿Si usted me los esta regalando? – Quiso saber, mas él asintió – optaría por lo más seguro – deposito delicado trance las carpetas sobre el escritorio.

Así como de abrupto es todo en su lugar, de la misma forma el aroma que desprendía el tipo le llego a todos sus sentidos convirtiéndose en cosa irresistible no solo para sus ojos sino también para su nariz meticulosa.

– Bien – ahora su voz sonaba más gruesa. El cuerpo femenino se tenso al quedar expuesto a él. El sonido de las ruedas de la silla moverse rechino leve quedando ahora contemple sobre ella – Talvez supuse primero su respuesta – se quedo quieto arrimado a su escritorio, acomodándose de nuevo el cabello y dando una pose de modelo masculino erótico, claro que con ese uniforme no mas quedaba hacerle ciertos ajustes como en la camisa, la cortaba, la hebilla del cinturón suelta… no se, los botones y el cierre quizá no existieran.

El lado pervertido de su imaginación se hizo relucir en el último párrafo.

– Aun así, Teniente – hablo firme y claro no dejándose intimidar por más del metro ochenta y cinco de altura que se manejaba el azabache – debo desistir de ese presente – si así deseaba llamarle, estaba por encima de las expectativas.

Se escucho un estrujado bucal por parte del oficial, se bien contextualizado podría darse su fastidio.

– Espero sea en otra ocasión, Amy. Así que hasta luego, sus amiguitos la han de estar esperando – podría acreditarlo como si la estuviese echando de su oficina.

La muchacha de nervios pasó a tensar su cuerpo aun más. El hombre de cierta forma escondida le aterraba, estaba viendo una faceta machista, obviamente él se molesto y ahora la echaba del lugar, aunque no se lo dijera concreta mente con palabras lo hacia en su locución. Sin esperar a que el Teniente cambiase de opinión, alejo las manos del escritorio pasando ligeras pisadas por la alfombra, siendo estas sordas.

La puerta parecía inalcanzable en este punto cuando intentaba huir de él. Quizá en su mínima expresión de gata asustada así fuera. Espantada por un enorme felino que no precisamente buscaba galle-titas_ (3)_ que comer.

– Buenas tardes, Teniente – dijo, al momento que tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

– Eso es lo que espero – susurro en el oído de la chica. Fue su gusto al sentir el frágil cuerpo temblar bajo el suyo.

Por un tanto de milésima de segundo, aquel hombre había detenido la puerta abrirse con su mano, ella alzo la vista. Lo sentía tan cerca que el acondicionador de aire no se abastecía. El brazo del hombre estaba extendido y su cuerpo por detrás de ella, deteniéndola.

Se asusto.

– ¿Qué? – fue lo que pregunto casi sin escrutar nada.

– Amy, para la próxima no se me escapara – su tono era bajito y su aliento tibio rodeaba hasta el cuello de la chica. Estaba tan cerca, que mataría por besarla. Pero era demasiado temprano.

La muchacha se alejó rápido de él parecía peligroso pervertido. No más había que mirarlo para darse cuenta de ello. Su mirada se planto en la de él, sus ojos rojos como un pétalo de rosa que por cierto eran totalmente inusuales, su cabello negro, su cutis tan níveo y limpio. En su rostro no había seña de rasuración del vello facial, su pómulos eran altos, su nariz perfilada, su barbilla fina y el cuello por igual piel hermosa. Su cuerpo tenía cierta divinidad mística, tanta elevación, forma y físico aun debajo de su uniforme. Aun así.

– Debo irme… – susurro. Y antes que nada pensaba deliberadamente ¿Quién era el pervertido-a? Ella también le miraba con salacidad e imaginando cosas sin mencionar nada. Esto era mutuo, entonces.

La puerta se abrió por acción del hombre, quien sonreía sin mostrar los dientes y solo en su mirada mordaz podía ver su perversidad. Intento caminar sin siquiera tropezar con las partes arrugadas de la alfombra porque seria su fin. Sentía ella misma su respiración agitada, las manos heladas y temblorosas, era su presa y él por ende, su cazador.

Y pensó que después de todo, esta experiencia seria totalmente fuera de lo normal. Pero debía actuar cautelosa o terminaría al fin del siguiente mes devorada.

¿Había sido idea buena llegar a la Armada?

Aun era temprano para saberlo.

– Nos vemos después de las 13:00 pm – sentencio.

Pero nunca olvidaría el nombre de este hombre Tnt_. __Sebastián Michaelis._

_**o.o.o**_

_****__**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**(1): Hago referencia al verso al inicio de la narracion.**_

_**(2):La pantera simboliza la lujuria, según Dante Alighieri en su obra. **_

_**(3): Cuando escribo "galletitas" hago referencia a la comida de gato... oh yo les digo: "Vengan mis amores, a comer galletitas" **_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Como estuvo? Bien-bien, Bien-mal (: **_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿NO? ¿Entradas? sii..**_

_**¿Nos vidrios? !También! **_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima! =D ... también las leo.**_

_**Y como dijo mi profesor de física en cuarto año: "Como todo lo bueno se va, yo me voy" (Yo/dormir) ¿Ustedes? **_


	2. Mas vale prevenir que remediar

**!Hola! :D _Venezuela, México, Chile, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Ecuador, Colombia, Costa Rica, Perú, España, Guatemala, Brasil Nicaragua, Alemania y no por ultimo menos importante Bolivia _Muy buenos días, tardes, noches -también madrugada- no es por nada pero...gracias por sintonizar _"__Amante de un endemoniado Teniente"_ :D aquí en esta su pagina. !Me hace feliz! como el chifle en mi encebollado... ::::DDDD jajaja... **

**Y por otro lado quería comentarles: obviamente me estoy basando por el sistema educativo de mi País. Y aquí... ****aquí un año antes de la graduación y mas precisamente en épocas de vacaciones al termino del año escolar, se realizan Pasantias Empresariales y como su nombre lo especifica, es en una empresa o entidad publica/privada y vamos los estudiantes a practicar lo que en clases aprendimos. Aunque no siempre es así por que ya sabemos que siempre estamos en constante aprendizaje. Y en su mayoría nuestros nuevos maestros por un o dos meses serán aquellos con los que trabajaremos. No se si me explique bien, y tampoco se si lo hacen en otros países o con nombres cambiantes -discúlpenme la ignorancia- :/ **

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen (solo en mis "zz") son obra y gracia creación de _Toboso Yana-sama _a excepción de entes nuevos que reclamo como -míos-

**_ÉPOCA_**_**:** _Actual

_**LUGAR:**_(¿?)

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Summary: _**

_El Teniente Sebastián Michaelis considerado dentro de la Armada Nacional como un perfecto estereotipo a seguir-según sus superiores-y un casanova fichado solo por aquellos quienes están cansados de su exceso de feromonas. La época de pasantías empresariales ha llegado en el invierno de 2012 y con ello también una estudiante de secundaria quien intentara por todos sus medios no convertirse en la amante de ese sensualmente endemoniado hombre en uniforme blanco. _

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**"Amante de un endemoniado Teniente"**

**.**

**.**

La luminaria del sol aglutinaba fuerte en los ventanales, cruzando el cristal, la cortina vertical y cayendo translucida ranura de albor ambarina al suelo. Un par de zapatos blancos de tacón, retumbe ligero contrastaba contra el suelo. Deteniendo su marcha por voluntad inmediata al querer distinguir hasta el exterior desde su posición aun guardada dentro del hogar. La rutina del cochero con franela en mano, borrando el rastro de gotas secas por encima de su vehículo. La fecha anterior cayó desde antes que llegase del medico, una lluvia que hasta mermaba visualidad, tornándose fastidioso en este tiempo el conducir. Ahora pisando la acera, su olfato delicado exploraba el exquisito aroma a humedad. Era en especial este día, debido a que se terminaron sus obligadas vacaciones por motivos de salvaguardar su salud. Impecablemente puesto encima el uniforme, tomo arribo en su automóvil haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones del hombre por llevarle, mas se negó. Antes de pisar el acelerador, dejo en claro a él, cuales eran sus tareas respectivas.

—Cuando hayas dejado a Edward en el Banco, avísame de inmediato. —

**Capitulo II:**

"**Mas vale prevenir que remediar"**

La fotocopiadora de la institución normalmente se ve intensamente atareada sacando duplicado de inmensidad de documentos que a menudo terminan para reciclaje, pero a diferencia de la ultima semana del mes, esta siendo la primera, el trabajo era en descripciones cuantitativas, escaso. Y se cumplía un ciclo: la primera semana no es demasiado atareado y el trabajo es un poco flojo, a medida que van pasando los días por igual aumento lo hace la responsabilidad. Llegando al final del mes, con demanda impresionante. Aun así, entre los extremos del estrés y el relax se intermediaba la pasión por el deber, el mismo por conducir y ejecutar con tal precisión que no sea capaz de existir falencias, costearle una llamada de atención y en lo peor de la situación, el puesto de su sueldo. Escalando puestos de importancia con lo anterior, hacia atrás.

El reloj, a lo lejos del pasillo ahí colgando arrogante en la pared, era observado por una particular tropa, como es de esperarse solo se escuchan sus manecillas y cierto que otro indiscreto zapateo estruendoso. Todo el mundo encerrado en su oficina o departamento respectivo, a incompatibilidad existencial de estos cuatro chicos. Estos los casi inseparables amigos, aquellos que en clase se sentaban si es posible en la misma columna. Esos que cuando dicen formen "grupos" lo hacen entre si, debido a que son faltos de tacto con sus demás compañeros, o por mas simple hecho de la forma en que están acostumbrados a moverse, en su manada. No esta demás afirmar que van juntos a todas partes, descartándose el sanitario.

Pero eventualmente existirán situaciones que vayan cambiando esa perspectiva. No siempre iban a depender del otro, del tercero, o el primero del cuarto. Estaba la próxima graduación. Y para bien o mal irían conociendo gente nueva y fresca. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en un pasado como para que su relación conjunta se haya vuelta así tan estrecha e intima? Y no me malinterpreten, puede existir este tipo de trato, a con los amigos. El dilema aquí, es el punto sosegado de su unión. El hecho de que en tu curso existieran treinta y cuatro estudiantes esto no decía que todos eran amigos. Ni tampoco buenos compañeros. Aun así, pueden ser todos buenos compañeros pero no más que ello. Pero debemos aceptar que, en general todos tenemos nuestro propio "grupito" háblese de dos, cuatro, siguiendo una sucesión aumentando el duplo del anterior. Es casi por natura.

Y… ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Lo sabes?

Pero tu respuesta casi y que llega tan rápido como cierta mujer o chica, quien viniese corriendo con tal prisa que perseguida por el "corre caminos" opinara –yo-. Con su cara de no saber por donde ir, o que hacer. Traía en sus manos cierta cantidad de documentos escondidos tras carpetas de colores oscuros pero de tan diferente tonalidad que para los cuatro pares de ojos aumentando dos más -pero no humanos sino metálicos- era visible tal contraste. Venia hacia ellos.

Y así de rápido, como hablo en mi mente, impacto de lleno contra el pecho de uno de ellos. Y es que apenas dio vuelta por el pasillo siguió su paso tan apurado que en ese momento, la distancia que la separaba del cuarteto era apenas de dos metros.

— ¡¿Amy?! — exclamó, enarcando una ceja. Tomándola por una de sus muñecas para que no se fuese al piso, ya que la veía tambalear. Aquel gritillo con el nombre de la accidentada se vio silenciado por un susurro pertinente del más oscuro de ellos. Y es que debían apresurarse a marcharse. O de lo contrario, pescarían una fea reprendida— ¿Te encuentras bien? —interrogo el mismo, no era con quien se tropezó si no mas bien quien se encontraba al lado de este. Seguro que con sus dotes como deportista, había desarrollado tales reflejos. La muchacha aun perpleja asintió con la cabeza, pero muy despacio.

— Mas bien, es respuesta segura con un "No" — hablo con quien había chocado. La chica, sintiéndose un poco mareada le miro a los ojos con una expresión suya como diciendo: "No me ayudes". Pero es claro, la respuesta obvia y ajena del muchacho.

Retomando el sentido de la situación y saliendo de su atolondrada nube, se percato del desastre que había en el suelo. Y es solo para rematar, en la blanca baldosa cayeron rojas gotas. Parte de lo que llevaba en brazos fue a parar a los pies, menos solo una carpeta que mantenía fuerte agarrada y encerrada por los dedos. Dos de los jóvenes se aventuraron en recoger y acomodar todo aquello. Mientras que su muñeca era suelta, le era extendido de inmediato un pañuelo blanco, con filos verdes y bordado en la parte superior izquierda la iniciales de su apellido y nombre en ese orden.

— Ten. Límpiate — le ofreció.

— Gracias. Disculpa que lo ensucie — se lo llevo a una de sus fosas nasales, intentando detener la no tan grave hemorragia nasal. Al chocar su cabeza con el pecho de su compañero, al instante sintió como dentro de los conductos nasales alguna venita se rompía y se fue regando el líquido tibio hasta el exterior. Fue tan rápido.

— Descuida… — alegó arrastrando la palabra. Al ser interrumpido por su amigo escarlata.

— ¡Deberíamos! Oh, no no… ¡debemos ir a la enfermería de inmediato! — en el hablar se le denotaba un deje de nerviosismo, moviendo las manos y alzando el tono de la voz. Seguro que sentía un tanto de pesar o muy bien le temía a la sangre. Aunque para la chica no era para tanto, casi y que estaba acostumbrada. Últimamente se venia en sangre sin un motivo aparente.

— Ya se me pasara, relax… compañero. — su onda hablante se volvió mas chillona al tener cerradas las dos hoyas nasales con sus dedos.

— Ibas a la fotocopiadora. — de repente se levanto del suelo un ojiazul, irrumpiendo el momento de la tragedia. Tenia consigo, entre los dedos, un pequeño papel que al parecer era una orden para las copias: se especificaba la fecha, el departamento de donde provenía el papeleo, cuantos duplicados y a su vez si existían los fotocopiados por juegos.

Amy de nueva cuenta volvió a asentir.

— ¿De quien venias huyendo? — esa voz tétrica y fría sorprendió a todos, él era quien casi no hablaba.

— De nadie — concluyo la aludida, temblando para sus adentros por extraña razón que ahora no tenia deseos de contar ni recordar.

El segundo pasado fue tenso para ella y quien le estaba interrogando de manera acusadora. Pero acabo, cuando el ojiverde puso un alto alegando que tenían ocupaciones varias. Este ultimo, con el paño que brindo a Amy, limpio el suelo las contadas cuatro gotas. Quizá, y que ellos se tomen de forma irrelevante lo que el muchacho gótico indago pero no a su persona. Ella no lo veía de esa forma.

— Podemos ayudarte con esto — informo quien hasta hace poco estaba muy nervioso — Casi no tenemos que hacer, así que no importa si nos pasamos unos minutos.

— ¡Oye! Tampoco podemos abusar de ello — protesto tomando en manos una parte de lo que el ojiazul había recogido, no sin antes pensar detenidamente el comentario anterior — pero no podemos dejar a una dama sola y con esta montaña de papel por doquier. — esbozando una gélida sonrisa, se mantuvo. Contentando a la única mujer entre ellos.

— Bien, entonces dime tú — intervino, arreglándose las gafas. — ¿Te duele algo? — ella negó — ¿Segura?

— ¡Que si…! ¡Auch! — casi avergonzada y adolorida se tapo la cara con la mano desocupada. En verdad que en veces no podía mentir y todos se dieron cuenta.

— ¿No? — volvió a desafiarla. Guardando su librillo en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

— Es solo un poco de dolor de cabeza. Pero este ya lo tenía antes de que esto pasase así que tampoco es para agraviar la situación. — Acepto por fin. Comenzando a caminar por donde estos chicos venían. El resto la imito.

…

Al estar de nuevo el cuarteto junto con la muchacha en aquel departamento donde se escuchaba el ruido de las maquinas al reproducir hojas. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando a que se les entregue las encomiendas. Antes de ello, uno de los varones se dirigió al bar a comprar una botella de agua y un analgésico para Amy. Ella se estaba haciendo el lio con todo aquello y no hacia mas que su estrés aumente. Pero para su hasta ahora buena suerte, estos tipos eran aparentes y caballerosos. Sin excluir al ojivioleta.

— Bien, entonces ahora si nos vas a decir: ¿Por qué venias tan aprisa corriendo? O ¿si venias escapando de algo o alguien? — esta vez quien comenzó con ello era el de los ojos escarlata que muy bien a su pesar le traían un poco de recuerdos.

— Quería ahorrar tiempo. — contesto sin más ni nada. Como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Y tan natural que podría acreditarse como un poco de ejercicio mientras realizaba sus tareas. Encogiéndose de hombros se quedo, cuando se fijo en las miradas penetrantes que se cargaba encima. No le perdían la vista, como si fuese una chiquilla malcriada esperando a que destruyera un florero. A excepción de uno.

Reordenando las carpetas se mantuvo con el perfil bajo, esperando a que no continuasen con lo mismo.

— Y nosotros que te creemos. — argumento de mala forma ese quien desde el pasillo comenzó con el tema.

Los demás se miraron entre si, examinando el estoico argumento de su amigo. Uno de ellos suspiro, haciendo círculos con las manos en son de dejar a un lado esa contienda. En vista de que estaban faltando a su horario. Y era grave.

— Si no me creen, ¿Qué puedo yo hacer para que lo hagan? — su tono de voz en poco se cargo de un ligero enojo.

Se miraron entre si, buscando una respuesta precisa.

— Solo, niña, no vuelvas a correr. Ya te diste cuenta de lo que puede suceder. — aquel comentario no sonó como como una recomendación sino mas bien como una buena reprensión.

— Si, si… esta bien. No me regañen más.

— Aprendiste la lección, pequeña Amy. Y ya has de saber que tampoco puedes correr con tijeras en mano. — eso si fue una burla, pero para bien. El ambiente se relajo casi en su totalidad. A consecuencia de ello la chica le proporciono un codazo.

No dándole mas vueltas a aquel asunto de la "correteadera", prosiguieron a regresar todos a su lugar de trabajo. –verdaderamente "trabajo" hace referencia a sus deberes como pasantes- La acompañaron hasta donde les fue posible, ya que ella no les permitió avanzar más de lo que hubieran querido. Pero se marcharon con su paso cada uno, sofisticado. Marcando la elegancia y el estilo que en conjunto ellos poseen. Amy en cierta ocasión les hizo referencia al hecho de que casi siempre van juntos a cada lugar.

[…]

Dos horas transcurrieron desde la última vez que vio al cuarteto, alejarse. Y con ellos se fue el nerviosismo provocado por los interrogatorios que había respondido con una mentira. Tenia la ligera impresión de que uno de ellos es un ser omnipresente, aunque pensándolo cuerdamente estaría solo divagando, buscando una razón para justificarlo. Percibía a la pregunta de Gregory como una acusación. ¿Qué sabia él? De cierta manera nada, ese chico se la pasaba con los demás. Y solo los veía en la hora de la entrada, el almuerzo, la salida y una que otras veces por lo correderos como en la ocasión pasada.

Aun después de todo, puede que tenga efímera razón en ello.

En el hecho de que en realidad venia huyendo de una persona, de que era verdad. Pero mintió y por mas boba que haya sido le sirvió para mantenerlos calmo por lo menos hasta que se les olvidara el asunto. ¿Y que pasa si no es así? ¿Gregory no parecía del todo convencido? Cierto.

Y dejando ese tema de discusión mental de lado, existía otro que ocupaba cierta tensión y gravedad. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, con un montón de papeles encima que necesita ordenar ya sea por fechas, proveedores, carpetas, etc. Para ser su primera semana como pasante cree ella lo estaba haciendo bien, no tenia mucho por hacer o que decir. Después de todo solo trabajaba para él. Eso hasta que llegue la secretaria de su viaje de completo aflojamiento, y después no sabría a donde la chispearían. Pero tenia bien en claro y bien seguro que cualquier departamento seria bueno, así no fuera el de Contabilidad. Con tal de que esto la mantenga por lo menos más lejos del Teniente, no había problema.

Su efectivo problema lo tenía con ese sujeto ya mencionado. Inesperadamente desde el día de ayer por la tarde cuando regreso de almorzar, no le dio cara, y solo dejo encima de su escritorio mucha tarea pendiente. Que según ella, solo lo hacia para molestarla, por no haber ido al **K**entucky **F**riend **C**hicken con su persona. Por rechazar su invitación. Por mandar al diablo su ego, su autoestima como buen casanova y quizá, tal vez por haber huido –válgame la redundancia- antes de que se apareciera por ella, que de seguro la hubiera llevado a rastras. En tanto con todo el mundo no había problema alguno. Muchos trabajadores almorzaban con sus respectivos pasantes. Y en ocasiones no era así.

Y para empeorar su amenaza, encontró la galleta redonda con envoltura transparente, las iniciales del distribuidor de comida rápida y el rostro siempre vivo y sonriente en blanco y negro de Harland Sanders.

Aun tenía la dichosa galleta bien sellada y escondida entre los equipos que se encontraban encima del escritorio. Como por ejemplo: la impresora. Esa era la muestra de que él fue por esa comida antes de que se expirasen esos cupones y le dejo parte de ello.

— Quizás… — susurro para si misma a la vez que volvía a mirar la galleta. Pensando en que podría tener adentro algún somnífero. — no, no… — pero eso era nada mas que un miedo suyo. Aun sabiendo que tipo de persona era ese hombre no lo creía de tan bajeza. En un instante, ese dulce fuese no más un indefenso producto que pedía ser comido. Pero para su mala suerte, ella no lo haría. Y ahí envejecería, se llenaría de moho y terminaría en el tacho de la basura con los demás desperdicios. Y era ella y la galleta, la galleta y ella, ella y la galleta y no por ultimo la galleta.

En este momento estaba utilizando la computadora e ingresando unas facturas al sistema cuando de repente un pensamiento no tan bueno asalto su mente.

De la misma forma en que hoy había salido huyendo del Teniente, lo hizo ayer. Buscando al cuarteto para salir de la institución minutos antes de las trece horas, no pasaba un adelanto de cinco. Y no dejaba de tener la sensación que desde ese entonces es donde el chico violeta ha comenzado con sus conjeturas internas. Obviamente, se mantuvo en alerta todo el tiempo, sus nervios fueron traicioneros y no supo como controlarlos. No estaba disimulando como se debía.

Aprender a ocultar un perentorio acoso no es una buena grafía para desbandarse del problema, pero que más tenía por hacer. No podía confesar a nadie lo que estaba y había acaecido. Y menos a ellos, por razones obvias que al recordar su corazón se apretuja.

El pulso se comenzó a elevar junto con el alterado ritmo de la bizarría. Dejo caer la mano en el teclado, siendo consciente del borrado que tenia que hacer. Retirándola rápido a pasarla hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho por debajo del seno, aun después de la camisa y el chaleco el palpito era fuerte hasta llegar a la palma.

Dolía el recordar y también aun mas importante a quien podría afectar.

* * *

_**-Huir del fuego y caer en las brazas; cuando se huye de un peligro, puede caerse en uno mayor-**_

* * *

…

_«El día siguiente después de su encuentro con el susodicho hombre uniformado como si fuese un ángel, no por su noble corazón ni sus buenas acciones simplemente por que obligadamente era blanco.» _

_Llego a la institución sin retraso alguno. Marcando con la huella de su dedo pulgar en un aparato que registraba el tiempo exacto con minutos y segundos la hora de la entrada y salida, que para ella como pasante era nuevo. Normalmente solo estaba vigente para los verdaderos trabajadores de la Armada. Camino a paso lento. Esperando a sus compañeros con quienes rutinariamente charlaba un poco antes del trabajo. Pero este día, ellos aun no llegaban y no tuvo más que dirigirse hasta la segunda planta. Seguramente el aun no llegaba, por lo que decidió quedarse un momento en el balcón, que quedaba al final del pasillo de donde estaba la oficina del mencionado. Sin nadie observándole, era más beneficioso. _

_La mañana estaba aun fría a pesar del sol que nació y por malcriada no llevo su abrigo, por salir de casa a paso apurado. Hasta se había levantado muy temprano. Rutinariamente, madre era quien hacia el papel del despertador. Pero esta mañana era diferente, y desde luego que lo era. _

_La noche anterior, tuvo una disputa con su progenitora. Por quedarse hasta la madrugada en la computadora, chateando con dos de sus amigas del colegio. A ambas relato lo sucedido con el hombre en su oficina, detalle por detalle, lo de la invitación a comer y quien sabe que mas. _

_Venia con el sabor amargo, de la riña y en cuanto llegase a casa seguro ya se le habría de pasar la rabieta. _

_Miro su reloj, subiéndose la manga de la camisa. Ya casi caían los treinta minutos de las siete de la mañana. Así que se fue de nueva cuenta hasta su lugar. _

_La puerta de la oficina estaba ligeramente abierta. Cosa que antes no se había percatado. Él había estado antes de cuando ella llegó. Y para ¡Oh! Sorpresa el Teniente, estaba bien sentado en su gran sillón de cuero negro con un libro que sostenía a la altura de la barbilla con una mano. Usaba lentes que seguramente solo eran de lectura. El codo del otro brazo lo utilizaba como soporte: la palma de la mano sostenía su mandíbula. Como si estuviese aburrido. _

— _Buenos días Amy. Es bueno saber que esta aprendiendo a madrugar. — rió ligeramente al ser consciente del sarcasmo en su propio comentario. Se saco los dos ojos que llevaba puestos para mirarla de frente. Dejando de lado el libro, descansando en el escritorio. _

— _Buenas tenga usted — dijo vagamente para instantáneamente, cerrar la puerta muy despacio e irse a su propio escritorio, o si se podría llamar "propio" momentáneamente. Agradeciendo que ese hombre no haya salido apuradamente para fastidiar. Seguía allí metido como la tarde de ayer, solo mandándole trabajo desmesuradamente. Se estaba portando como todo un resentido, y ni siquiera se despidió. Solo por mero protocolo de saludos. Ella le vio salir e irse sin voltear a verla. _

_Todo un resentido. _

_Pero bueno, ella deseaba que este día se la pasara igual. Aunque ello implique igual o más trabajo inventado. _

_Pasaron veinte minutos, y él la llamo a su oficina argumentando que necesitaba urgentemente reproducidos de todo lo que estaba archivado en tres carpetas –las mismas con gran peso- a parte de dos cuadernillos que le entrego. _

_Y aquí viene lo feo, lo desagradable, lo asqueroso e indecoroso –según ella- y según yo "eso" por lo que muchas de nosotras mataríamos a cien o mas monjas, y que a mi persona y opinión personal: Amy debió disfrutarlo aun si lo niegue._

_El Teniente haciendo uso de sus encantos varoniles, le hizo temblar al rozar una mano con el cuerpo pequeño y femenino en comparación con el suyo: robusto y bien macho. Amy al tener las manos ocupadas, para él fue fácil aprovecharse de ello. La puerta grande de madera, estaba bien cerrada y con seguro. Esa mano suya grande, la planto en el vientre de la muchacha quien se tenso y esos dedos por igual astucia que su descordura, fueron apretando la carne de ella para que ceda en retroceder hasta la pared. Al igual que el deseo y el miedo de ambos aumentaba, se iba imponiendo el cuerpo membrudo por sobre el más delicado. _

_Al verse acorralada, su razón por igual mala suerte quedo como ella. Congelada y atascada. _

_Dos narices se besaron en el acto, y ella tembló sin poder moverse. Los muslos de la muchacha estaban prisioneros, hincados por ambas rodillas del tipo, si trataba de moverse él pujaría causándole dolor. ¡Y que fuerza que tenia! Amy siendo consciente de lo que pretendía, intento hacer ruido con la boca. Quizá, eso lo alejase como para poder irse. _

_Agravando su "mala suerte" lo único que hizo fue adelantar el inminente beso. _

_Las manos del Teniente se aferraron con mucho impulso bruto a las caderas de su presa, a quien llamaremos –Amy- apretando y sobando por encima de la tela de la falda escolar, como anhelando escarbar por debajo de ella. A sus oídos llego un gemido, que aun siendo muy ligero y casi inaudible, basto como para descompasar la tranquilidad desde sus caderas hacia abajo. Le obligo a ella, abrir un poco mas la boca, buscando no solo sus labios por morder, su lengua se inquietaba al no ser participe y buscaba triste complacerla. Algo que para su persona debería ser tan fácil y mejor indicado, para su boca experta. Tantos años de buena táctica sexual y ahora se dejaba mandar. Para su molestia la chica no obedecía y tuvo que introducir en la boca de ella el dedo índice. _

_Cambiando de mente, la presa había salido de su ensoñación y cayo en verdadero temor. Su cuerpo y piernas no podía mover, sus manos mucho peor. Pero sus dientes estaban a merced de si propia, mantenía la mandíbula apretada sintiendo que un alfiler de hueso, carne y uña intentaba como gusano, meterse y hacer una abertura a su paso. Pero no le fue concedido. Los labios del Teniente aun seguían puestos por encima de los suyos, moviéndose muy descaradamente, con gran necesidad. _

_El depredador, al saberse que no podría con lo que mentalizo, su enojo subió por todo su cuerpo haciéndose presente en su dentadura. Mordió con rudeza la carne interna del labio superior a la parte derecha. _

_Amy ahogo un gritillo en su garganta, dejando ceder la movilidad de su boca. La oportunidad perfecta se habría paso para ese hombre, pero no serviría por mucho tiempo. Al haber quitado una mano de un lado de su cuerpo ella tomo ventaja, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza como un remesón desde sus pies que intentaban militarizar hasta sus dientes que aplastaron el dedo intruso. Muy seguido de ello escucho la garganta ajena bramar, él alejó su boca de la de ella, conteniendo la furia palpitante en sus ojos, la forma en que su ceño se fruncía y a la vez el rugido: la chica se asusto demasiado y no tuvo más remedio que golpearle la cara con las propias carpetas con mucha fuerza –cabe recalcarlo- En contada fracción de segundo el hombre se echo hacia atrás, dando pasos ligeros dejándola suelta._

_Volvió en cuenta, salió despabilada corriendo de ese lugar. Antes de irse escucho una amenaza por parte del otro pero no le importo el quedarse a escucharle. _

_Aun en los pasillos no se veía gente, por lo que decidió correr. Y es ahí donde entra en escena el accidente con Redmond y la tan acertada pregunta de Violet. _

…

El bolsillo de la falda estaba literalmente pegado a su pierna, donde una vibración constante le llamo de nuevo hasta el presente. Su teléfono celular como niño malcriado-endiablado se movía, tanto que desesperaba. Dejo lo que tenia en manos encima del teclado para sacar el bendito aparato, era una llamada del ojiescarlata. Al observar la pantalla no solo estaba el nombre del susodicho sino también una foto suya y que para los colmos de los males se la tomo con el celular de ella, claramente así se apercibía, ya que la única mano visible era esa que tenia cerca del rostro, con una rosa en la mano como si la oliera y la otra, pues apenas se veía cortado el brazo.

— Si, dime — aunque el muchacho no tuviese nada que ver con respecto al beso, no podía evitar pronunciar cierto enojo.

—… — lo escucho hacer un ruidillo con la boca. — _¿Qué carne comiste mujer? _— una que él no imaginaba.

— ¿Qué quieres? — intento estar mas calma. — Estoy un poquitín, pero solo un poquitín ocupada — al otro lado de la bocina, estallaba en carcajadas el otro.

— _Tranquila, ¿eh? No quiero pensar que en cualquier momento nos puedas pegar. _— se burlo.

— Si, si… no mas que quiero saber: "¿Qué quieres?". — en estos momentos el dolor de cabeza volvió con una grave intensidad. Puede que el rubio no tenga mucho por hacer y quiera solo molestar. Llevo su mano hasta la cabeza para dar masaje a la cien.

— _Para el almuerzo de hoy, con los muchachos decidimos ir a un lugar distinto. Ya sabes la comida es buena, pero me aburre lo mismo y los mismos camareros… _— al parecer lo que hablaba lo estaba escuchando el chico de los lentes porque percibió un regaño ya que hablaba demasiado alto.

Amy rio un poco, tapándose la boca discretamente.

— ¡Aja…! si te creo y todo lo que tú quieras.

— _¡Oye! _— casi sonó como un reclamo. — _Solo te llamo para consultar si estas de acuerdo en ir al restaurant del Hotel ese que quede tres cuadras más allá, girando a la derecha. _

— ¿No sabes el nombre?

— _No lo recuerdo muy bien… pero ya sabes del que hablo. _— La chica afirmo con un gemido — _¿Te parece bien? _

No estaba nada mal el hecho de cambiar. Así que sin prestarle mas importancia reafirmo a él y luego lo despidió rapidito. Guardando de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo, recordó que por esa zona el Teniente había apretado y de cierta forma hubo minutos en que dolía. Decidiendo no prestarle más atención a ello, se levanto de la silla para coger dirección hacia el baño.

Hace mas de dos horas y medias que no había vuelto a tratar con el Michaelis, y para ser sincera consigo misma, estaba muerta del miedo. Creía entender, ahora como era que el hombre manejaba su furia. Primeramente la ignoraba olímpicamente, seguidamente le imponía un fuerte trabajo como un castigo y sin casi finalizar se descargaba con ella, acosándola.

El tipo estaba encerrado en su oficina, de allí no había salido.

Ella se reía y a la vez temía al recordar que mordió su dedo atrevido y le planto una carpetazo en la cara. Estaba casi segura de haberlo despeinado. Y esa osadía, le costaría una sesión como las que ya tuvo. Pero si tenia que ser franca de todas maneras, no podía evitar el aceptar que el sujeto estaba buenazo. Muy sexy, demasiado atractivo. Sabía como camelar, sabia besar como a ella le gustaba y mover las manos de una manera que calentaba su organismo. Su voz lo hacia aun mas irresistible, su porte, el cuerpo musculado. ¡Uf! Que ni hablar del perfume. Y aun mas ese peculiar sabor que le quedo por encima de los labios. Su aliento y saliva tenia un aroma como a canela y por ahí mismo un semejante gustillo.

Que estuviera bien atractivo y hacer cosas indebidas a escondidas mientras una tercera persona se viera afectada, demandaba la consciencia.

Empujo con la palma, la puerta donde estaba impregnado un esbozo facilísimo de una mujer: cabeza, cuello, manos, tronco, falda y piernas.

Dentro, estaba una joven mujer, de cabellos negros y ondulados, mas precisamente en forma de un afro. Retocaba su maquillaje en frente del gran espejo que no solo refleja a ella sino también las puertas de cada letrina. Los ojos delineados de negro, usaba un color rojo intenso en los labios lo que para nuestra niña le pareció un tanto exagerado.

Paso por detrás de la otra en busca de un inodoro que estese a su comodidad.

Girándose en su propio cuerpo para cerrar la puerta, instintivamente su mirada se desvió del llavín hasta de nuevo cuenta mirar al frente, el espejo. Lo único que le devolvió fue una mirada agresiva la mujer que estaba en el tocador. La mayor arrugo la boca manchando la piel del contorno de la misma, arrugando el ceño. La menor, le quito la vista de encima, y cerró la puerta para hacer lo suyo.

Medio minuto después, en el lugar se escucho el taconeo de la otra. Posteriormente el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

[…]

Como es casi normal a esta etapa del fabuloso día, hacia demasiado calor en las afueras de donde este quinteto se encontraba. Para buen gusto de ellos, el lugar contaba con el Acondicionador de aire, y unas bebidas con bastante hielo pasarían grato la media hora del almuerzo. Al salir de la Armada tuvieron problemas con Violet, el mismo argumentaba que hacia demasiado sol afuera y que así no iría a ningún lado. El no comer no estaba dentro de sus problemas, el verdadero problema era que sus amigos no quisieron dejarlo solo y se las ingeniaron para llevárselo.

Aunque la idea no era tan mala para el muchacho arisco a los rayos de divino calor, para los demás se tornaba un tanto chistoso. Y más exactamente Greenhill se avergonzaba de la actitud infantil que poseían.

Y la situación se presenta así: Violet caminaba tan despacio solo por donde hubiera sombra, y en el caso de la ciudad mas precisamente por debajo de los edificios, cuando le tocaba cruzar la calle, esperaba a que el semáforo cambie de luz verde a roja, para salir rapidito caminando como si alguien le estuviese persiguiendo, hasta el otro extremo de la acera. Y así sucesivamente. Amy y los dos restantes no podían evitar el reír y por casi un concho el rubio deportista, observaba con amplio panorama como las personas en la calle quedaban viendo a su amigo gótico, cosa que para los demás pasaba desapercibido.

— ¿Alguna vez haz tenido la sensación de caerle mal a una persona que ni siquiera te conoce solo por una impresión primera? — el sonido de los cubiertos estaba demasiado presente, Amy llevo el sorbete a su boca deseoso de gaseosa.

— ¿Con quien hablas? — inquirió el ojiescarlata limpiándose los labios con la servilleta de tela que había mantenido en sus piernas.

— Con cualquiera que me escuche y quiera responder.

Se hizo un silencio no tan incómodo para todos. De fondo se podía escuchar una música de salón y uno que otro palabrerío de las personas que se encontraban en otras mesas, pero el lugar no estaba del todo lleno. Cosa que para uno de ellos salía beneficioso.

— La primera vez que vi a Redmond… — hablo de repente un chico muy lindo aunque un poco pintoresco, sentado en la punta de la mesa, mirando hacia un lado donde no estaba el mencionado, quien abría los parpados hasta más no poder. —… estaba hablándose a si mismo en frente de un estante con puertas de vidrio. En ese entonces su cabello era mas corto y lo llevaba suelto por encima de los hombros. — se escucho risa y alboroto por parte de la chica. — Tan egocéntrico, que cada vez que lo volvía a ver no me cabía la menor duda de que era insoportable.

El aludido pareció ofendido, es que con años de ser amigos y en estas alturas escuchar aquello no le venia en gracia. El tenedor que poseía en mano lo apercolló contra la mesa. Visiblemente enojado, su expresión facial lo delataba.

— No es para tanto, ya cálmate. — Intervino de inmediato Greenhill, tratando de apaciguar las malas aguas. — Y Violet esa no era la respuesta a la pregunta que inicio todo esto.

— Solo me pareció un buen momento para decirlo. Además, hable por ti así que agradéceme. — admitió el gótico, tomando un sorbo de la combinación de diferentes bebidas gaseosas que tenia en una tazón. Mirando con suma calma a ese que se estaba enrojeciendo de bravío.

— Si como no… — prosiguió el susodicho egocéntrico. Refunfuñando. Los segundos siguieron y comenzaron una pequeña disputa de lo que cada uno pensó del otro cuando lo conoció. Claro que el deportista los mantenía a ambos con la voz baja para no causar más o peor alboroto. Aunque esto es contradictorio ya que a él le gusta que le hablen alto, fuerte y claro.

Mientras esos entablaban una sincera conversación de buenos amigos, Amy observaba a su compañero, de cuatro ojos que se sentaba a su lado, casi había terminado con la comida y estaba más relajado que todos. Suspirando se encogió de hombros tomando entre las manos el vaso de cristal aun helado por la bebida. Parecía pensativa.

Miro a su alrededor viendo lo que tenia. Estos chicos que por el momento consideraba como buenos compañeros, los conocía desde hace dos años. Pero jamás los había tratado como ahora, antes eran solo simples conocidos… así como hablar de vista. Coincidentemente, el primer día de laborar en la institución, se los topo en la reunión que hubo en el Dpto. de Recursos Humanos con todos los jóvenes que irían a realizar pasantías. Como en ese lugar no conocía a nadie, no tuvo de otra que unirse a ellos. Los cuales así la aceptaron, teniendo otro objetivo en mente. Se podría decir que se siente muy a gusto con sus presencias. Y cada día que pasa con ellos los conocía un poquito más. Y a su vez, ellos a ella.

Tenía lo mejor de cada aspecto en un grupo.

Comencemos con el más reservado, serio, estoico y frio. Quien en casi la mayoría del tiempo llevaba un libro consigo, leyendo a cada paso sin perder la atención de lo que en su entorno se desarrolla. Él es un joven, de corto pelo negro-azulado y el flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho, los mismos de un tono zafiro. Sus lentes son de armazón fina y lunas ovaladas, dándole un toque más intelectual del que por si, ya tiene. Su cuerpo por debajo del uniforme se denotaba la finura, quizá no sea tan atlético. — No le des más importancia de lo necesario a esa persona. — se giro hacia él para verle. — Después de todo, que tu ente no le agrade es su problema. ¿Entendido? — finalizo, desocupando su vaso de jugo. — Hablamos de Lawrence Bluer. Y que por cierto, no le agrada que le llamen por su nombre de pila. Es muy estricto si es que con normas se rige, un tanto metódico y posee un nivel académico muy alto.

Muy seguidamente, agreguemos a nuestro fortachón. Ese el que en sus tiempos libres levanta pesas y lleva en su cara una expresión siempre seria casi comparándose con el chico anterior. Solo que en este, sus cejas naturas de forma le proporcionan un toque mas rígido. Es alto y robusto, su cabello es rubio, corto y peinado hacia atrás. Sus ojos son de color verde como una manzana. A pesar de su personalidad tosca con los varones, es lo opuesto con el género femenino. — Bluer tiene razón, y cerrado aquel asunto de la primera impresión. — dijo casi amenazando a sus dos amigos. — Nada más y nada menos que Herman Greenhill. Un hombre digno, destacándose en los deportes.

Este seguido tercero quien anteriormente lo catalogaron como el egocéntrico del grupo. Su cabello era rubio y largo, tan sedoso que a cualquier chica mataría por la envidia, este lo llevaba en una coleta baja por encima del hombro derecho, suele utilizar fleco largo. Sus ojos son de un color rojo encendido, muy vivos. El cuerpo es de contextura delgada. — A mi certera opinión personal, tu cara linda, la nariz pequeña, labios finos y rosáceos conjugan tu aspecto adorable. ¡Ah! Los brackets, le dan ese gran realce a la mirada de niña. — es amable y amistoso. Aunque puede que tenga sus negativas, puede llegar a ser indulgente. — Tus ojos, aunque posean un color claro. Son extremadamente sexis por su color café. — la chica se enrojeció por escuchar tal cosa. — ¿Qué? Es muy a mi sincero sentir. — sabia por boca de Bluer que él detestaba las personas traicioneras. Loas para el bello Edgar Redmond quien destaca en poesía. — Cualquiera que te viera: te adoraría o muy lo opuesto. Cierto ¿Violet?

La chica arqueo una ceja, mirando al nombrado. Tenía un sorbete en la boca, aferrado por los labios pintados.

— No entiendo porque pides mi habla. — dijo desinteresado, mirando a su amigo. Tomo un enorme sorbo de gaseosa, hinchando sus cachetes para vaciarlos de nuevo. El chico agarro un cuaderno de dibujo que tenia a sus pies. — En todo caso, no olvides sus "atributos" — alego no quitándole el ojo de encima al rubio de vistas escarlata. Como todos es un joven y a diferencia su tez es pálida, su cabello es negro un poco largo y fino llegándole por encima de los hombros. Suele usar mechones teñidos de blanco en la parte izquierda de su rostro, en el mismo: tiene ocelos violetas y ojeras que diariamente oculta delineándolos con sombras negras, sus uñas y labios de igual tonalidad. Todo ello provoca en él un aspecto tétrico y sombrío más conjugando su postura encorvada y la cabeza permanentemente gacha, viéndolo ahora como el más bajo de los cuatro. — ¿Contento? — conserva una personalidad fría y silenciosa. Su mirada aproximadamente siempre perdida y tranquila. Sabemos que a él no le agradan las luces fuertes como la del sol, ni el bullicio, ni lugares con mucha gente. Rara vez da su opinión respecto a las cosas con voz desatendida y sin ánimo. ¡Ta-dan! Gregory Violet, damas. El artista del grupo, la pintura es su mayor habilidad.

Los cuatro muchachos visten casi idénticos su uniforme de parada escolar, el cual consiste en camisa blanca mangas largas, chaleco de color negro, el saco del mismo color, pantalones a cuadro, zapatos de charol no pasando por alto calcetines negro llanos. Todos llevan bordado la escarapela del Instituto al que pertenecían, la diferencia de todo su ropaje estaba en la corbata, de color bruna en rayas a color que identifica cada muchacho. Y en el caso de Gregory, suele usar siempre una capucha.

A razón del comentar del gótico, los cuatro restantes se quedaron perplejos de escuchar tal cosa.

— ¡Violet! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas a una chica?! — Bluer parecía irritado.

El bajo interrogado, lucia tan quieto y calmo recibiendo otro cuestionamiento del ojiverde. No les presto atención y agarro de su bolsillo un lápiz carboncillo.

Visiblemente Amy, no tenia necesidad de siquiera usar rubor con ese rojo que sus mejillas se manejaban.

— Yo no lo veo el problema. — Prosiguió comenzando a trazar esbozos — ¿Acaso solo el aspecto físico es lo que cuenta? — Comenzaron a dudar, teniendo en cuenta un malentendido. Después de todo, no se supo explicar a ciencia cierta, ya que al mencionar la palabra "atributos" en plural, sus ojos se abrieron un tanto mas de lo normal. Aunque si lo vemos de otra manera, quizá haya estado hablando con un manejable doble sentido.

— No, no… claro que no. — intervino quedamente el ojiazul. Acomodándose las gafas.

— Debes de tener "atributos" o cualidades que hagan especial a tu persona para con otras, las cuales no te puedo decir porque, no te conozco. — finalizo, esta vez le miraba a ella. — que seas bonita o no, depende de como te veamos nosotros.

Herman dejo de masticar, haciendo un sonoro ruido al tragar el bolo alimenticio. Todos parecían confusos, por esa manera de hablar.

Por ignoto motivo o razón, un ojjiescarlata no perdía de vista recelosa a tal hablante.

Sus palabras aunque pasasen como desagradables para otra muchacha. Para la de los ojos cafés, le llevaría a un profundo juicio respecto a si misma. Dejo en el plato un poco de ensalada, recordando que al llegar al restaurant había comentado que el dinero que poseía su bolsillo no estaba dentro del monto del almuerzo ejecutivo. Es mas, jamás debió haber aceptado venir a este lugar, pero es que no pensó que costase mas de lo podía pagar. Aunque tampoco era carísimo, pero su presupuesto estaba en déficit. El gótico, como escaza relación le cedió su almuerzo entero, a excepción de algunas bebidas, argumentando que no lo necesitaba.

Tenia enfrente suyo el postre de cortesía. Uno por muy simple que sea, se veía degustable.

— Esperamos no incomodarte — pretendió romper el silencio, Edgar. A lo que ella solo sonrió asintiendo. ¡Tan agraciada!

— Y por muy desde luego, que no te incomode la presencia de la persona que hablaste. Aunque tan solo haya sido con una indirecta. —el rubio de ojos verdes finalizo, así otra vez.

Amy llevo su mirar casi por instinto hasta la entrada del lugar, desde su posición sentada se podía apreciar el caminar de la gente fuera, ya que las paredes eran conformadas en gran parte por cristal donde estaba impreso el nombre del local y un eslogan. Para su sorpresa, una persona que conocía no tan bien se apareció por el lugar. Al quedarse fija mirándole, buscándole la mirada el hombre se sintió atraído y así choco con esos enigmáticos ojos amarillos-verdosos.

El tipo se acercó hasta la mesa donde ella compartía la mesa.

— ¿Sargento Knox? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — ella se movió un poco de su asiento para poder verle a la cara.

— Quedamos en que no me llamarías así, me haces sentir viejo. — dijo de inmediato con una pésima expresión, no se lo veía tan alegre como siempre. Ni siquiera estaba intentando coquetearle. Parecía cachorro apaleado. — Bueno, estamos en horario de receso y este es un lugar donde venden comida muy buena, dime ¿Qué podría hacer yo aquí? — la chica se carcajeo, estaba ignorando a sus demás compañeros por prestarle su atención a este. Por lo menos no perdía el buen sentido del humor que se cargaba.

— Si, esta mas que obvio. Pero usted tiene una cara horrible, además no lo he visto hoy. No ha ido a visitarme. — ante tal comentario, uno de los chicos miro a los otros como queriendo hablar con ellos telepáticamente, pero lamentablemente no podía y se regia por los pucheros de su boca.

— Veras, creo no haberte comentado que hoy mi jefa regresaba de sus vacaciones, y como te darás verdadera cuenta ella vino con dos semanas de retraso laboral. Por lo cual, me esta ajustando como si fuese nuevo empleado su ritmo de trabajo con todo esto. ¡Es más! Se supone que ahora debo estar pidiendo una mesa, y sacando el menú de dieta para ella. — obviamente se denotaba en su cuerpo lo exhausto que estaba con medio tiempo, a través de los lentes de armazón gruesa y negra sus ojos divagaban por el lugar.

— ¿Se lo encargó?

— Casi siempre, o se podría decir que es mi rutina. Mayormente esto es lo que hago, pero durante el tiempo que no estuvo, pues, comí donde yo quería. — al parecer ya tenia bien vista una mesa ideal para su señora jefa, la cual antelaba ser exigente.

— Entonces, dese prisa. — le echo una ultima ojeada. Él pareció irse pero se detuvo a dos pasos y volvió a mirarle a los ojos cafés.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto Amy, lo que no te he dicho…y es que ella es la jefa del Tnt. Michaelis y muy a mi pesar también la tuya. — a la chica no pareció importarle en demasía, hasta cuando volvió a hablar. — Aun no se ha presentado con los pasantes de tu área, pero lo hará y no pasara de hoy. Procura estar bien peinada y uniformada. Ella es bien estricta y mandona casi como un dictador, así que ya estas advertida. — el Sgt. Knox camino a paso rápido hasta llegar al bar.

Hasta ahora, no había tenido tanto miedo de conocer a las personas como hasta este momento. ¿Sera tan terrible como la describió? Debía estar exagerando, una persona absolutamente entregada a su trabajo lo que anhela es el éxito del mismo.

¿O la perfección?

La puerta del lugar se volvió a abrir, esta vez dejando pasar a tres personas que de ellas lograba identificar solo a una. ¡Maldición! No le había visto, y tenía que ser ahora. Y al parecer su enojo ya no estaba presente, o quien sabe. Los tres en su conjunto, demostraban elegancia que no habría de mentir. Caminaban casi al compa, deteniéndose quizá en busca del miembro cuarto.

Nuestra chica no sabia donde meter la cabeza, temía que en cualquier momento el pelinegro de ojos de color vino le mirase y no podría contener la quietud. Para su fortuna eso no sucedió. No los perdió de vista hasta cuando tomaron asiento en una mesa libre situada en forma diagonal a la suya. Al Michaelis le acompañaban: un hombre que juzgando las condecoraciones que portaba tendría que ocupar un alto cargo, este con el cabello corto y negro elegantemente peinado, sus ojos tenían un color como los de Knox, demasiado semejante. Portaba lentes de armazón negra que encajaban con la templanza de su rostro serio.

La chica con su gran vista, pudo llegar a ver el nombre en el pecho. Contraalmirante: Willian T. Spears.

Mas allá estaba quien creía quien era. De quien le habían advertido, a juzgar de que es la única mujer no había dudas de que ella seria su jefe y la persona quien califique su trabajo en esta corta estancia dentro de la Armada. El solo verla le infundio respeto, que sabia bien no debía ser confundido con el miedo. Ya no importaba las amonestaciones que le hicieron, estaba más que segura de una real amenaza con tan solo verla. Su mirada es tan fría que parece detestar a medio mundo, sus ojos son poderosos, se puede verlos de tal forma con la agresividad que proyectan, la nariz es un tanto arrogante, su boca pequeña es perfecta. Más allá de ello, podía ver su belleza incontestable. Su cabello de oro con esas esmeraldas, su piel tan primorosa y limpia, una visible cintura estrecha y un cuerpo en general tonificado. El uniforme femenino le asienta muy bien.

— Me da la impresión de que la señora, se parece a ti Herman.

Esta vez no tenía una gran visualidad con respecto a la placa de la señora. Tanta era su curiosidad.

Antes, en su caminar pudo denotar un aspecto un tanto crepitante, la soberbia que la envolvía.

_-__Debemos adelantarnos al problema para evitar que cobre fuerza.-_

* * *

_**-Bonus Track- **_

— ¿Quieres un chicle? — la chica tomo el pequeño y fino bulto, sin dejar de caminar. Todos ya regresaban a la Armada después de tal almuerzo. El sol al parecer se oculto.

— Gracias Edgar, no sabia que masticabas chicle.

— De vez en cuando, no hay de que niña. — caminaba este a su lado, tan despreocupado y ocupado echando ligeros piropos a un grupo de estudiantes féminas que pasaban al lado de ellos.

— Ya andas con tus mañas. — le recriminó el ojiverde.

Amy iría guardando el diminuto detalle en el bolsillo de su chaleco, cuando algo impreso en su envoltura llamo su atención.

— Trident de canela. — susurro para si misma, abriéndolo despacio para llevarlo a su boca. Evidentemente era el mismo sabor que _ese _hombre llevaba en su boca.

* * *

**Y...? ¿Que tal estuvo? La pregunta del millón, mi 3 late desesperado de ansiedad y bla bla...! Trabaje mucho en el así que espero haya sido de su agrado, no se si del total o parcial pero la cuestión es que les guste y que me lo hagan saber.::: Please:: Si encontrasen errores ortográficos, disculparan. **

**Dejando ello de lado, tengo que decir que los "4P" los adoro, Violet es tan interesante y tome tal aprecio por su ente por un fic que aun estoy leyendo... un GrexEd -muy bueno- déjenme decirles. **

**Respuestas a review: **

**Mysticalls-123 :** Muchas gracias por ser la numero UNO-uno-UNO en comentar. Jaja.. bueno yo no creo que sea muy buena con la comedia pero tratare de ponerle un bonito toque, para que no sea tan aburrido o monótono y... ¿Quien sabe si Amy caerá en su red? Aun no lo se, o si pero no -decir- o sino ya no hay misterio... :D !Abrazo! de oso :D

**Valery- Chan: **!oh!Ho Ho. DOS-dos-DOS, naturalmente creo que somos nosotras CELOSAS por natura, y aun mas si una por ahí que su nombre empieza con "A" esta robándose la atención de este Tnt. Sin hacer nada... Grr... jaja.. Muchas gracias por comentar. Me contento con saber que te gusto. :D Suerte con las clases. ::::::D::::::

**Asumi Hiwatari-chan: ** !Hola! Sinceramente cuando idee este fic, no me había percatado de que en su mayoría tienden a los contratos con el demonio y asi sucesivamente pero no es hasta el momento en que en realidad quise realizar este escrito es cuando verdaderamente me fije, y en primera instancia dude un poco, pero quien no se arriesga no gana. Y espero estarlo haciendo bien. No tan bien como quisiera pero, he de aprender mas. :D Muchas gracias por leer y el review me hacen feliz :D nos leemos en un próximo.

**Cristelli2207: **no esta demás las gracias por dejar tu review. :D Y si me imagino a Sebby asi todo uniformado y comienzo a babear. :D !Salu2!

**camiliny08: **Que bien que te haya gustado : D !Lo seguiré! ! Lo seguiré!

**Ann M. Redfield: **Vaya vaya, Amy tiene un admiradora pero por tales razones, es un buen comienzo. Jaajajaj.. El ataque de envidia con un derrame nasal esta para morirse.. ?¿ No, no... que vaaa... :D Muchas gracias por comentar.

-La mejor paga por todo el esfuerzo-

Gracias por leer y dejar su lindo review :') Hacen feliz a esta muchacha.

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, me interesan muchiiisiimoo... :D Asi como recomendaciones y bla bla. Estoy abierta para recibir su opinión. (espero no haya sonado mal) **

**Tampoco olviden portarse bien y ser calidad de ser humano no solo con las personas que tenemos a nuestros alrededores sino con todo lo que se nos ha dado. Protejamos los animales (así no te gusten), cuidemos de las plantas Y nuestro maravilloso plantea. Valora lo que tienes... eh?... Y no inoportunes a las amistades. No te metes en pito ajeno. Y no acepten cosas de un desconocido. !Oh lalalala! **

**Me despido :D Mis minas. **

**_Tampoco olviden que: "La vida es bella"_**

**__****_18/10/2013_**


End file.
